


Sometimes You Have to Lose the Game

by bipercabeth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, dom!percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipercabeth/pseuds/bipercabeth
Summary: Percy is the type of guy tomake love, and Annabeth thoroughly appreciates the enthusiasm with which he puts her needs before his own, but she has witnessed too much of his raw power not to wantmorethan that sometimes. Like today, when he’d smirked down at her post-spar with sweat dripping down his body and a delicious darkness swirling in his green eyes. Too many times had she seen that look on his face to believe there wasn’t a domineering man within him driven by somethingdarker.So, when he asks her to repeat what she’s said, she doubles down.“I want you tofuck me, Percy.”





	Sometimes You Have to Lose the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Some dom!Percy because this fandom pays him DUST!! Inspired by a post from blackjacktheboss on tumblr.

“What was that?” Percy’s voice cut across the living room.

The edge to his tone tells Annabeth he knows what she said, but she’ll gladly repeat it to watch the physical effect it has on him. 

See, she and Percy have finally moved into an off-campus apartment, meaning that there are no longer any barriers to when, where, or how long they’re having sex. Before, things had always felt rushed because of the risk of parents, cabin mates, or roommates interrupting. Now that they live together and sleep in the same bed every night, Annabeth is realizing that their sex life isn't as varied as she’d like it to be. Granted, it’s by no means _bad_ —they know what they are good at and they do what they know. But when you factor in all the things that had gone wrong in the first year of their relationship alone, (like him disappearing for months, losing his memory, and them saving the world _twice_ ) they hadn’t exactly had time to experiment. By the time they’d reached college, their sex life consisted of rushed, borderline voyeuristic bouts, or, in the rare times they had ample alone time, slow love-making. 

Percy is the type of guy to _make love_ , and Annabeth thoroughly appreciates the enthusiasm with which he puts her needs before his own, but she has witnessed too much of his raw power not to want _more_ than that sometimes. Like today, when he’d smirked down at her post-spar with sweat dripping down his body and a delicious darkness swirling in his green eyes. Too many times had she seen that look on his face to believe there wasn’t a domineering man within him driven by something _darker_. 

So, when he asks her to repeat what she’s said, she doubles down. 

“I want you to _fuck me_ , Percy.” 

Her words hit him like an open hand; his eyes go wide and his eyebrows raise ever so slightly. But he covers it up with feigned causality. 

“We had sex last night, Annabeth. But I’m hap-” he smiles and inhales and Annabeth knows a joke is coming if she doesn’t speak up right now-

“Yeah,” she interrupts, “we _made love_ a few days ago. But _I want you to fuck me, Percy_.” 

Percy is almost concerningly still. When he moves again, he’s sweeping across the living room with the usual light in his eyes replaced by something darker. 

He’s on her in an instant; his hands pull her face to his and their lips met in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. One of his hands leaves her cheek to burn a trail down her back. 

Annabeth doesn’t even realize they’re moving backwards until she hits the counter. Her senses are on overdrive trying to take it all in: his scent washing over her, his lips battling her own, his hands wandering her body. It’s all too much to allow her the time or capacity to process _what the fuck just happened_. 

A moan escapes her mouth and Percy’s knee shoves her apart in response. His arm wraps around her waist and presses her onto him. Instant relief surges through her as she eagerly grinds on his thigh. Her relief is short-lived, however, as he lifts her off of him and onto the counter. 

Heart pounding and mind racing, Annabeth takes a moment to take him in. Her gaze zeroes in on his eyes, usually so bright and kind, that now hold a hunger that makes her instinctively spread her legs for him.

He chuckles at this, and it sounds harsher than anything she’s heard before. His hands slide up her thighs as he settles between them. 

She isn’t sure who initiates the kiss, but it’s clear who’s in control of it. Percy’s kiss is no less demanding than the previous one, but Annabeth finds herself stunned at its deliberate, ruinous slowness. Her position on the counter is now a disadvantageous one, she realizes, as she has less than half the access to his body that he has to hers. His hands travel over her legs, squeeze her ass, and bunch in her shirt and hair, whereas hers are limited to his upper body at best. 

But she barely has the wherewithal to focus on her _hands_. Her every thought is intent on getting Percy to give in to her and increase the pace. Regardless of how attractive this display of confidence is, she wants to drive him as crazy as he’s making her. 

This newfound self-control is absolutely infuriating, she decides as she feels the corner of his lips twitch upwards into a smirk. She isn’t sure how long they stay like this, hands roaming and mouths battling, and quite frankly, she doesn’t care. It’s all she can do to remind herself to _breathe_ right now. She curses his swimmer’s lungs as his mouth continually establishes dominance over her own between her breaths. 

Finally, Percy breaks the kiss and gives the hem of her shirt a tug. Annabeth raises his arms for him to pull it off and smiles at the way it’s carelessly tossed over his shoulder. Her snarky comment dies in her throat when his mouth returns to hers. 

He pulls her ponytail free from her hair and tangles his fingers in near her scalp, where he then tightens his grip and pulls. Annabeth, caught by surprise, gasps as her head follows his hand back, exposing her neck to his eager lips. A surge of pleasure rushes through her as he makes his way down the column of her throat to suck at that spot above her collarbone.

A hand eagerly slides up to cup her breast and Annabeth’s head falls back with pleasure. The thin fabric of her bralette only adds to the friction as he rolls a nipple between his fingers and takes the other into his mouth. 

There’s a steady ache building in her core now, though she knows relief is not in the immediate future. She hopes when his hand falls to tease the string of her shorts, but that hope dies when he changes course and unclasps her bralette instead. 

He makes quick work of his own shirt and drags her even closer to him. Their bare chests pressing together makes her nipples tighten with want. 

Percy returns to kissing her senseless and teasing the waistband of her loose shorts. Then suddenly— _thankfully_ —his hand slides into them and his fingers ghost over the fabric of her panties. 

“Goddamn ‘Beth, I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re soaked through your panties. Is this what you want? My hand in your pants while I get you off with my fingers? Because I can do that, babe, but you might have to beg for it.” 

His voice is dark and full of lust; Annabeth wants to swallow it.

She’s in sweet fucking misery as he teases her like he’s got all the time in the fucking world. His fingers circle her clit lazily through her panties, and never where she needs him. He seems to delight in her frustration, moving with her when she attempts to shift her hips to get him in the right spot. 

“Percy,” Annabeth pants, “bedroom. Now.” 

There’s a terrifying moment where she’s sure she was too demanding, that he‘ll refuse and tease her until she begs for it. But even his incredible self-control must be waning. She knows he’s turned on right now—the evidence presses into her thigh through his jeans. 

Relief floods through her as he nods and pulls her off the counter, holding her ass while her legs wrap around his waist. The new angle and pressure of their hips is too tempting for Annabeth to ignore. As he walks down the hallway to their room, she tightens her grip and uses her leverage to grind on him. 

Her breath is knocked out of her as Percy presses her into the wall. She’s still propped up on his hips, but one of Percy’s hands is very suddenly back in her pants and continuing the teasing pattern he’d tortured her with earlier. 

“I can’t believe you,” she manages, her voice coming out far more ragged than she’d like. 

“If you want to go to the bedroom, you’re gonna have to listen to me, okay?” After a moment of silence, he presses his thumb directly onto her clit for the first time that night, leaving Annabeth gasping and squirming against the wall. “ _Okay_?”

“Okay, Percy. Just plea-” and then they’re moving back down the hall just as Annabeth was about to break and beg. She’s torn between happiness that her pride is spared and irritation that she still hasn’t been able to come. 

Percy drops her unceremoniously to the ground and swats away her hands as she reaches for his belt. He continues forward and crowds her back towards the bed until she falls onto it, then follows her there and worships the skin of her collarbones, even testing a few bites. Goosebumps rise across her skin as he kisses a blazing trail down her body, a smile settling on his lips at Annabeth’s quickened breath. 

A quick tap on her hip signals for her to lift them, and he slides her shorts off, leaving her panties as the only barrier between his mouth and where she desperately wants it to be.

“Is this what you want, Annabeth?” His voice is deep and raspy. 

She’s left flustered by his question, because right now the only thing she wants is her mouth on her and his fingers deep inside her. And gods she wants to resist, to turn the tables and show him exactly what he’s doing to her, but she has no advantage and no game plan, so she opts for the truth.

“Not quite.” She breathes. 

The delicious vibration of his chuckle travels along her thigh and she works very hard to control herself as he drags her panties down her legs. 

Percy hooks his arms under the back of her thighs and pulls her until her ass is off the edge of the bed. “Well then? What _do_ you want?” 

“You,” Annabeth breathes, hoping he’ll consider this a win. (He doesn’t.)

“Me?” He says, straightening slightly, curling his arms from her thighs until his big hands settled on her abdomen. “I’m right here.”

She would smack that infuriating look off his face if she wasn’t so damn turned on. She’d settle for kissing it off too, but neither are an option right now as he fakes a coy smile up at her. 

“Your hands” she starts, sparks shooting through her as they came alive on her stomach, “on me.” Soon she’s gasping as they find their way to her breasts. “In me.” A hand leaves her chest to tease her entrance. 

He’s still teasing, but he’s listening to her. Though this doesn’t mean she has any sense of control, it’ll get her what she needs, so she gives in. 

“Your mouth. Everywhere.”

He stills at the absolute _want_ in her voice, and he remains frozen for one, two, three, and then his head dips and— _oh_

 _Oh gods_.

Percy has eaten her out before, of course, and he is damn good at it. He’s the type of person who got pleasure from pleasuring his partner. And usually oral from Percy is accompanied by all sorts of _I love you_ ’s and other adoring words. He wastes no time on such pleasantries right now.

He ducks his head to her and moves her legs over his shoulders as his mouth attaches to her clit. Annabeth’s back arches at his touch, but is stopped by the precarious position he’s moved her into. With part of her torso off the bed, she groans and realizes that she’s completely at his mercy. 

She tries to grind herself on his face, but his hands grip her hips with bruising force to stop her. Though she’s upset it didn’t work, a thrill shoots through her at his roughness. Percy slows his pace and keeps her on the brink each time she attempts to get more out of him. 

“Hurry up.” Annabeth almost doesn’t recognize her own voice as she whines at him.

Percy’s mouth pulls back from her abruptly and looks up at her, his chin shining with her wetness. She sucks in a breath at the sight and nearly orgasms on the spot. 

“Annabeth,” He begins, voice low and commanding. “given the fact that you’re _dripping_ down your _fucking legs_ , I’d say this is fine. You aren’t going to cum until I say so.”

With that he disappears between her legs once more, this time trailing one of his hands from her hip to the curve of her ass, sliding around her leg and teasing a finger at her entrance again.

And with him so fucking close to where she needs him to be, Annabeth lets out her first loud moan of the night. The sound has a profound effect on him; his eyes brighten and he rewards her with finally pushing his finger into her. She gasps and throbs around him, so so close but still needing more more—

And then she thinks she realizes what he wants. She allows herself to make the soft moans he often strives for during sex, but his eyes dart up to hers with a silent message. 

_Not enough_.

Annabeth closes her eyes and delights in this game he’s playing. After all, she’s a daughter of Athena, playing games is her specialty. 

Her fists clench the sheets and she lets out a loud gasp followed by a single breathy “ _fuck_.” Percy’s eyes snap up to hers once more, this time with approval shining in them, as he adds a second finger. 

Now she knows what he wants and is all too eager to give it to him. A stream of _oh_ , _fuck_ , and _don’t stop_ s tumble from her lips as each one brings a reward that drives her closer to the edge. 

“Oh gods—Percy,” she gasps. 

At the sound of his name, Percy attacks her center with newfound fervor. Annabeth’s vision goes white as she speeds towards her orgasm at a blinding pace. 

Then, right as the pool of heat in her lower belly is cresting into a wave, he pulls off and away from her, leaving her confused and unsatisfied at the edge of the bed. 

She pushes herself back and up on her elbows. “What the fuck was that?” 

He follows her, looking all too smug and sure of himself. “I’m sorry, I’m just doing what you asked.”

That little shit. Annabeth’s frustration gives way to anger, which gives her the game plan she needs to get the upper hand. 

His hand is nearly at her neck when she bends down and captures the fingers that were inside her in her mouth. An almost comical expression crosses his face as she sucks herself off of them, giving her the distraction she needs to push him sideways into the pillow and pin his hips with her legs bracketing them. 

_My turn_ , she thinks. 

He gazes up at her as she grinds herself onto his still-clothed hips, and despite the sudden role reversal, that same arrogant smile settles back on his lips. This time Annabeth is at a vantage point to kiss it off properly. She crashes down on him, rolling her hips and feeling his erection straining against his jeans. Despite the overwhelming temptation to tease him as he’d teased her, she still hasn’t had an orgasm yet, so her patience doesn’t allow for much other than pushing off his pants and boxers.

She doesn’t allow him to unseat her though; she isn’t foolish enough to believe their game is over when he’s looking at her like _that_. Any other instance of her on top of Percy involves him with wide eyes and tentative hands exploring her body as he gives himself over to her. There is nothing about his body language that says _tentative_ tonight. Percy Jackson wants to take. 

“So?” He arches an eyebrow at her. 

Annabeth rolls her eyes and leans over him to reach into the bedside table for a condom. Percy uses this newfound access to her body to take a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the already sensitive bud and slowing her search.

Her fingers find the foil packet and she uses his chest as leverage to push herself off of him. She wraps her hand around his length and delights in the familiar way his eyes flutter shut. After a few teasing strokes, her eyes dart back to him, and her lips twitch up when she sees the barely contained rise and fall of his chest. _Payback_. 

But before she can put her mouth on him, Percy’s hand is in her hair, dragging her up his body. She consigns to find a different payback as she opens the packet and slides the condom onto him. The strain of Percy’s muscles as he bucks into her hand brings a smile to her face. 

His hands settle on her hips as she places him at her entrance. She sinks down slightly and slowly, only taking in the tip of his dick. Percy lets out an exasperated sigh before bucking his hips towards hers, but she rises with him, preventing him from sinking into her any further.

Triumph surges through Annabeth and she smirks at him, but he tightens his grip on her hips and slams her onto him. She’s caught by surprise and gasps at the sudden fullness. 

Annabeth glares down at him as he stares shamelessly back at her. She peels his hands from her hips and laces their fingers together, leaning forward to pin them into the pillow beside his head. With his earlier stunt in mind, Annabeth stays low on him and keeps him buried deep inside her, opting for shorter thrusts. 

Here she sees a glimpse of the Percy she’s used to; there’s a familiarity in the crease between his brows and the way his lips are parted. Hips still rolling, she releases his hands and place her own on his neck for a searing kiss. His hands fly to her neck and trail down her arms until he laces their fingers once more. Before she knows what’s happening, he’s crossed her arms behind her back and locked in his grip on them. 

Annabeth isn’t sure whether she’s mad or impressed. Once he thrusts into her from below, her mind empties of all debate. The pace he sets is not slow, but she’s sure it’s one he can keep up for a while. His thrusts are deep and rough; each one jolts her forward until her face buries in his neck. She can feel his chest heaving against hers and hear the breathlessness in his voice when he growls against her ear.

“ _I’m_ fucking _you_ , remember?” 

Her moan is muffled by his skin, but she’s sure he can still feel it resonate there. His heavy breathing slips back into the dirty talk he had teased her with earlier. 

“What, Chase? No plan? No comment? C’mon, use your words.”

“Uh—oh, _fuck_ , Perce— _I’msoclose_.”

He adjusts his grip on her wrists to free one of his hands, which buries in the curls at the back of her head and leads her lips to his. She weakly twists her arms to test his hold, mostly to say that she tried, but he remains locked on her. She could probably twist out if she wanted to, but that’s the last thing Annabeth wants right now. 

He kisses her, sloppily and open-mouthed, until the movement of their bodies is too much for them to keep contact. Soon he’s simply holding her head above his own as they gasp and moan into each other’s mouths. 

A particularly deep thrust hits a spot in Annabeth that draws a whimper out of her, and it’s that sound, she’s sure, that signals to Percy that he’s won this battle between them. He has wrestled control away from Annabeth and now they both know it. As his pace continues to increase and he breathes obscenities against her lips, Annabeth doesn’t care about the game she’s already lost or the pride she’s had to shelve. If she has to lose, at least she can be rewarded for conceding. The pool of tension and heat building up in her belly is almost too much for her to bear. 

“Please, _please Percy_. Can I— _okay_ , I’m begging. _Please_ let me come.”

At fucking _last_ , he listens to her. He releases her wrists and holds her hips steady as he pounds into her from below. She uses her hands to stabilize herself on his shoulders and capture him in a proper kiss, but it’s mostly her whimpering into his mouth while his pace increases and her vision goes white. 

“Okay, it’s okay. You can come, Annabeth. Come, _now_.” He nearly growls the last command.

His words are the final push to send Annabeth flying over the edge. Her body tenses and falls apart as pleasure rolls over her in devastating waves. Her back arches as much as it can with his arm around her waist; her muscles contract until she doubles over into him, biting his shoulder to withhold a scream. The sound catches in her throat and releases as a mangled groan once he slows, coaxing her back down to earth. 

Percy’s hands leave her body and cup her face, bringing their lips together and slowly pushing their bodies upright. Their breath is the heavy breathing that is unavoidable during sex like this, and they take this moment to catch it. 

Annabeth is regaining her clarity and collectedness now that her own needs are met, and she plans to repay Percy in the round that’s sure to come. 

But as she shifts to put her plan into action, he disappears from under her, leaving her upright on her knees facing their headboard. She feels his weight settle into the bed behind her, his erection press insistently into her backside, and his lips ghost the base of her spine. 

His hands ghost over her body, pausing on her breasts before trailing down her stomach and leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He seeks her clit and she gasps as his fingers circle deftly over it. 

Annabeth’s hand follows suit, and she reaches behind her to grasp his dick, his grip tightening on her magnificently as she does so. His movements go from delicate to rough in a matter of moments. Despite her exhaustion from their last round, Annabeth’s body has an electric response to him prepping her for the next one. 

An attempt to spin and face him is immediately thwarted by an arm tightening around her hip while the other presses between her shoulder blades; soon she is bent before him. If Annabeth thought she was at his mercy before, she certainly is now. 

His hands grip her ass and smooth over her back, thumbs tracing the dimples there. Then, with little warning, they tighten on her hips and hold her steady as he thrusts into her. Annabeth cries out and lurches forward as his hips slam into hers at a pace neither of them can keep up for long. 

This position isn’t nearly as overwhelming as the previous one, but it allows Annabeth to focus on the new angle and friction that it brings. 

She grinds back onto Percy with equal enthusiasm, then arches her back and hums in satisfaction at the low moan it draws from his lips. The sheets bunch in her fists as her orgasm rapidly approaches. 

There’s a sharp pull to her head as he wraps the ends of her hair around his hand. His other finds that bundle of nerves between her legs once more, and Annabeth drops onto her elbows in weakness.

The hand from her hair releases and plants over her shoulder as he lowers his torso to press against hers. He continues to thrust into her at a blinding pace, and she knows from his breathing that he won’t last long. 

“Percy, Percy, I need-”

His voice is ragged when he pants “almost there, Annabeth. Just a little longer.” 

Knowing he needs something to push him past the brink, Annabeth begins some dirty talk of her own. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Percy. I’m almost there. I’m gonna come— _please_.” She arches her back as much as she can and tosses her hair to the side to look back at him. They make eye contact, and she shoots him a look that says _last longer, I dare you_ ; his movements stutter and become erratic a moment later. 

Despite crashing into his own orgasm, his fingers are still at her clit and driving her towards hers. 

His voice is hoarse when he whispers in her ear. “Come for me.” 

And gods, she does. Her second orgasm of the night is by far the most intense. Her arms give out entirely and her face presses into their comforter. It’s her orgasm that sends him over the edge as he pounds into her relentlessly, taking from her what he needs to get himself there. 

She cries out his name as stars dance before her eyes and suddenly Percy is everywhere; his arms pulling her up and into him; his thrusts shallow and bringing them down from their highs, his voice in her ear reassuringly as she lets him support her.

When he pulls out and goes to dispose the condom, Annabeth lets herself fall into the bed and enjoy the view, basking in the post-sex glow. He returns to bed beside her, and she rests her head on his chest, smiling as his hands rub her back soothingly. 

“Wow.” She sighs.

“Yeah, wow.” Percy chuckles. “Is that what you wanted?” His arrogance is gone, but there’s a smugness to his voice that makes her roll her eyes and smile. 

She lifts her head to look him in the eye. “Honestly? Yeah. Way more than I was expecting, but definitely in a good way.”

Percy’s eyebrow raises. “Good? Not great? Or a ‘ _wow Percy, that was the best sex of my life_ ’ way?” 

“Shut up.” Annabeth gently hits his chest. 

“But seriously, was that alright? I mean I know it was _alright_ but-”

Annabeth rolls her eyes and cuts off his ramble with a kiss. “Hey, that was amazing. And this doesn’t mean I don’t like more intimate stuff, it just means I want to do this with you too.”

“Best of both worlds.” 

“You did not just quote Hannah Montana after we had sex.” 

He just grins shamelessly up at her before catching her lips in a sweet kiss. Annabeth smiles into it. 

“Well,” there’s impending laughter in his voice, “I could get used to bossing you around.” 

Annabeth groans and buries her face in his chest, wondering what kind of monster she’s created.


End file.
